the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Osvaldir Lightforged
Osvaldir Lightforged, once known as Osvaldir Ironclad, is a Bronzebeard military commander, politician, former Thane, and active and tireless warrior against all threats to Ironforge and the Council of Three Hammers. Osvaldir boasts victories on and off the field battle as both tactician and political adviser. Recently, Osvaldir has since been "reforged in the Light"; training and fighting reborn as a Paladin of the Light based on the original ideals of a knight of the Order of the Silver Hand. Osvaldir has held many positions of prominence, serving as Champion of Peace and Lord Commander of the Clergy of the Holy Light, Ambassador of Ironforge to the First Regiment, as the drill sergeant to the now defunct Northdale Regiment, and most notably, as Thane of the Dwarven Vanguard upon the retirement of Thranor Dragonsbane. Osvaldir remains active in affairs both military and political, currently serving as Throne Guard to the current Thane of the Dwarven Vanguard, Dwaldin Stormbeard and acting Thane, Thorrson Sternshot. Osvaldir often serves as the Mouth of the Mountain, the political voice of the Vanguard and as a military representative for the Council of the Hammers Three. History Osvaldir and his twin brother were born in the fortress town of Anvilmar to Onillis and Ilanda Twinpillar, a renowned duo of warriors who served with distinction in the Ironforge military prior to their marriage. Osvaldir and his twin brother Olmandis were inseparable, and together with their protective older brother, Svenvaldir, grew up in the shadow of the Twinpillars until such a time came when all three sons eclipsed their parents' deeds. The Twinpillars were very influential in the tutelage of their children, instructing them in etiquette, the faith of the Light, and all matters military. Each child took to their service in their own way. Svenvaldir worked at Steelgrill's, tutoring his brothers in the art of engineering and eventually worked his way into scholarly pursuits as an geologist and archeologist for the predecessor of what would become the Explorers' Guild. Osvaldir and Olmandis served as all green beards serve: they patrolled Loch Modan and the Wetlands on ram back, they learned artillery from the ever-explosive mortar teams, they shinned boots, and learned the discipline the Dwarves, as a race, are known for. The skills of the lads were put to the test as the passing of King Anvilmar led to the tumultuous Great War: The War of the Three Hammers. The resounding strikes left by the war of the Three Hammers shaped the destiny of the Dwarven Kingdoms for years to come. The twins had learned the art of battle, only to use them on their former allies and cousins. The Twinpillars' outlook had changed as the affects of the civil war soured their clan as a whole on the prospect of war. Svenvaldir left for parts unknown, among the first dwarves to seek out mysteries of metal and stone amidst the unknown parts of Azeroth. When he lost all contact upon venturing to the tumultuous southern seas, the twins mourned his lost but their domestic duties kept them mired in affairs both political and military. Olmandis, disgusted with the state of Dwarven political affairs and reeling from the reemergence of Ragnaros the Firelord at the hands of the ambitious Dark Irons used his connections as a young and politically savvy dwarf to move up through the ranks of the military and political hierarchy. Osvaldir, while far more subdued than his twin, was the superior warrior and strategist. He had dedicated himself to ensuring his brother's well being on and off the battlefield. Together the two grew in prominence and helped reforge relations for both dwarves among all clans and relations with the newly flourishing human Kingdoms. As the twins matured, Olmandis's many romantic forays were among the greatest distinctions between the twins. Ironically, the one woman he always sought had eyes only for the shy, stalwart Osvaldir and the two were married after a long courtship. Brianne Faithforge was as fierce a fighter as her husband, and together the trio fought as one on the battlefield, sharpening their skills. The First War The affairs of the humans were watched from a distance by the dwarven people, and while trade flourished, the races had little more interaction beyond mutual interests. The dwarves could do little more than watch as the hubris of a mad human wizard brought the orcs into Azeroth. Like a plague, the Horde descended on the humans lands. The dwarves had little recourse. The clans had maintained military forces in defense of their homelands, but no roving force had been needed. The Horde had spread like a fire untamed and no one was prepared for the onslaught. The humans fought valiantly and proved the might of their race, repelling the first assault. As the war raged on, Osvaldir and Olmandis, long since serving with distinction, cautioned the Senate to mobilize in preparation for an enemy that would clearly never be sated, joining their voices with many who felt caution was necessary. The Senate and King Magni began to mobilize and, as the first war ended and the second war loomed, the twins readied themselves for war for the first time in centuries. The Second War Under King Terenas II, the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed and the dwarves were eager to bring their might to bear against the Horde in defense of their homeland. The Dwarves had always faced threats as the three great clans united, and the ancient race had not recovered from their losses centuries ago when clan fought clan and cousin fought cousin. What was ancient grudge to many men was still a memory in the lifetime of many dwarves, and the Bronzebeards lacked the numbers their kingdom once had held. As the Horde bore down, the dwarves were pushed back to their mountain home, but bled the horde as they attempted to assault the mountain path. The twins saw battle, seeking to control Dun Algaz, fighting the Horde on mountain paths where their greater numbers were held at bay. Eventually, the Bronzebeards and Gnome forces were pushed back to Ironforge and the doors were barricaded. The fighting along the paths stalled the Horde war machine and many dwarven and gnomish lives were saved as the people sought refuge in fortresses and within Ironforge herself. Ironforge seethed like a cauldron as the halls became overcrowded and the congestion gave way to anger. The twins helped to keep the peace, volunteering as thief-catchers as some of the more desperate acted on impulse. Together, they helped repel assaults from the Bleeding Hallow Clan. The demonic orcs were fierce beyond measure, but the city held. As the second war ended there could be no question as to the necessity of defense and the Alliance was born and fully endorsed by the twins. It was at this time Olmandis and Brianne, fascinated by the skill and dedication of the Paladins, trained as Knights of the Silver Hand, two of the earliest dwarves who dedicated themselves in service to the Light. Osvaldir remained as he ever was, a stalwart shield to the hammer that was his brother and the anvil that was his wife. The Third War The Alliance had been forged and its mettle was tested as the Scourge rose. The Dwarves had suffered great losses during the second war but with their lands at relative peace some, such as the twins, ventured out into the world. Brianne had finally sought to settle in Dun Morogh proper as the brothers ventured out. Swollen with child, she awaited the birth of the first of the next generation of the Twinpillar clan. Meanwhile, among the human kingdoms, The Scourge proved to be relentless foes and the treachery that forged Lordaeron's destruction left the twins at a loss to help the few humans they had privilege to know as friends and allies. As the city fell, the twins assisted in the evacuation of some of the lost people of Hillsbrad and Silverpine, aiding some in their flight to seek refuge. Together, with some fractured Wildhammer support, the brothers oversaw the safety of some few refugees via the fortress of Dun Garok. The brothers were active and had standing orders to 'aid dwarven interests' and the duo helped those they could during one of the darkest times for humanity. As the brothers ranged, tragedy struck as Brianne succumbed in childbirth and her baby was stillborn. Osvaldir never spoke of how the loss affected him, not even to his twin, and refuses to speak of the the demise of his first wife and child to this day. Life continued for the duo and Olmandis, in particular, gained great notoriety. He preached greater transparency among the senate and the people, as well as among dwarves and non dwarves and sought to greatly improve relations between dwarves and other races. Osvaldir, having suffered personal loss, immersed himself in his work and redoubled his efforts as a warrior. Growing in prominence, Olmandis sought to run for the senate while Osvaldir commanded greater respect as a tactician. The duo of Knight and warrior were popular amongst the people, though the most prominent of craftsmen resented the brothers' emphasis on the three virtues which called for greater dispersal of wealth. Osvaldir merely looked on as his brother preached and he was proud to remain at his twin's side as Olmandis gained a great voice among the Senate. The twins never forsook their military careers and when threats sprung up, they remained amongst the first responders. Their willingness to war for their people became their undoing. The Dark Portal A new threat loomed, the likes of which had not been seen since the orcs first fell from the portal like a plague. The brothers heeded the call and fought, axe and hammer, at the foot of the portal, standing with all the varied races of Azeroth for the first time in history. The doom of the brothers was forged at the hands of politicians, their machinations bringing the twins into increasing danger in the name of Ironforge. When the portal opened the brothers were among the first into the breech. The forces they were sent with helped to establish choke point just beyond the portal, and Olmandis gave his life in their establishment. Osvaldir had little time to mourn as the men in his charge faced unusual lands, fierce beasts, and foreign environments. Delving further through Outland, the dwarves marveled at the diversity of the world beyond the portal and, eventually, banded with their Wildhammer cousins to erect one of the longest standing fortresses beyond the portal in the frightfully violent Shadowmoon Valley. As the Betrayer was eventually defeated by the combined might of the Horde, the Alliance, and the mystical Narru and native peoples, Osvaldir returned to Azeroth, forgotten by the world he left behind. The Lich King Awakens A year had passed, time went on and many assumed the twins has perished with the many who went beyond the portal. Osvaldir returned with his brother's remain and, with them preserved by the Light, entombed him in the family plot. The Twinpillar name, however, was all but forgotten by Ironforge, as if chipped away from the annals of history. It was during this time the first dead began to rise, the necropoli began to loom overhead, and another grave threat was born. With little recourse, Osvaldir lead the forces he could against the minions of the Scourge once more, fighting the creatures as they appeared across the face of Azeroth. The dead were beaten back and Osvaldir gained prominence once more, only to heed the call and head North. Once more displaced, the aging dwarf found purpose amidst combat and was proving himself as a capable leader; able to issue commands just as well as his brother. As the latest campaign in the north subsided and the threat of the Lich King diminished, Osvaldir returned home to Ironforge both world weary and bitter. Rise of Ironclad Returning home, Ironclad wasted no time in attempting to reestablish himself. Battle and world weary, Ironclad was resolved to obtain reinstatement to the political halls of Ironforge proper. The aged dwarf procured a position with the Mountain Guard, under Thane Grungnir. The forges of the Mountain Guard had begun to blaze their brightest and soon the company ended their illustrious reign as the militant hand of Ironforge. Under the surname Sureshield, Osvaldir maintained a stoic and silent presence, slowly adjusting back to militant life in the mainland. Osvaldir arrived at a tumultuous time among the Mountain Guard, but found folks of a like mind. He found kinship with recruits such as Karrek who went on to help in the formation of the Dwarven Vanguard. Osvaldir also forged a fast friendship with Lady Ciarrah, a priestess of the Light, a young dwarf with a pious mind, and righteous intent. The Mountain Guard withdrew from the field as Thane Grungnir retired his position, though Osvaldir had done what he intended: he had reinstated his name among the dwarves of Ironforge. Seeking to follow in his brother's footsteps, the old dwarf attempted to reinsert himself into politics, in a more cunning matter. Osvaldir utilized his knowledge of tactics to become a dwarven diplomant, aiding the Alliance races with his war-time acumen, tactics and growing ability to command and lead all races. Osvaldir released a treatise on drilling, command, and strategy that allowed him entrance into the 1st Regiment of Stormwind as a probationary member and ambassador to Ironforge herself. The dwarf made fast friends with many of the members of the Regiment, despite his grumblings and rather cantankerous but loyal attitude. After a brief series of events, Osvaldir concluded his skills could best be used to assist companies of Alliance soldiers whose units needed more structure. The dwarf's trade had become the craft of war, and he would help forge the structures of the heroes who would go on to win those wars with strategy and oversight. For his many deeds and strategic acumen, Osvaldir came to be known through the Alliance as 'Ironclad', whose plans were so named for their stalwart defense. After a brief stint as drill sergeant among the now defunct Northdale Regiment under Sir Forrgrim, the dwarf found himself in the curious position of diplomat to the Church of the Holy Light operating under the direction of Father Johanne Moorwhelp, Bishop of Stormwind. Despite being of low birth, the Osvaldir was afforded many honors and both his strategic skills and personal code of honor allowed him to rise quickly through the ranks. Osvaldir's voice carried increasing weight, and the old dwarf grew fiercer on and off the battlefield. Osvaldir was afforded the honorary title of Lord and ascended to the rank of Champion of Peace and Lord-Commander of the Church of the Holy Light's army. The dwarf took to the vocation quickly and many reforms were passed under him during his service to the Light. Ironclad viewed his position simply: as commander of a force meant to allow the champions of the faith to serve as beacons and exemplars for the Light. While Osvladir and his forces were "amongst the trenches, in the blood and the dirt so the knights neither sullied their armor nor their honor', the old dwarf was adamant about proper deployment and strategy to ensure there were as few losses on the battlefield as possible. Osvaldir grew weary as many of the champions he had hoped would serve as exemplars of the Light fell far below expectations, often degenerating into barbarous conduct and petty personal politics. Father Moorwhelp and Osvaldir often discussed matters philosophical and matters of politics, and Osvaldir grew infuriated with the many companies who would invite the clergy onto the battlefield for support, but decry their teachings and philosophies. These reasons, combined with an increasing pull to return home, prompted the dwarf to return to Ironforge with the Bishop's blessing and seek true reinstatement among his people with the Bishop's blessing. The Dwarven Vanguard Azeroth was still. And then arose Deathwing. During the major invasion, Osvaldir led the charge of the clergy's army against the incredible threats bearing down on Azeroth. The cataclysm that was Deathwing changed the face of Azeroth and did what the Horde and Alliance had failed to do: change the borders of a war that had gone stale. In the wake of the destruction that had reigned over the land, Osvaldir donned the red and gold forge-fire tabbard of the Vanguard and rose his axe in their name. Of his new company Osvaldir had known Karrek, one of the founding members of the Vanguard as a green beard recruit from the Mountain Guard. He was a dwarf Osvaldir knew as a skilled warrior but largely untested as a leader and commander. As of the other dwarves in the company, Osvaldir knew none. The current and active Thane Thanror Dragonsbane had beome mired in politics, and the company itself was unable to rally. The Vanguard had grown quiet, the mountain was still, but much of Dun Morogh, of Azeroth, was ravaged as Osvaldir heeded the call to action. Together with his new allies and confidants, Bellsa Stonekin, a powerful and exuberant Priestess of the Light, the savy and driven Thorrson Sternshot, the implacable and boisterous Dwaldin Stormbeard, and the enigmatic and intense Hagden of the Dark Irons, the officers helped to rally the Vanguard in the after math of destruction as the Wildhammer homeland came under attack by powerful new adversaries, the Dark Irons once more took to the surface. Admist the turmoil Osvaldir could sense an impending war. Coming of age in the War of the Three Hammers, the old dwarf feared another confrontation of his kin that could very well spell doom for the race in the aftermath of the Cataclysm. As the council of the Three Hammers arouse and unity was sought, Osvaldir embraced diversity and welcomed dwarves of every clan, under the mountain and beyond, to join as one clan under the banner of the Vanguard. Leading in all but name, Osvaldir, with the aid of the Captains four, conducted many campaigns to regain stability of many of the beleaguered lands of Khaz Modan. The Thaneship For his service and commitment to unification, Osvaldir and the Vanguard themselves were granted lands at the forefront of the impending conflicts with the Horde; the city of Dun Modr at the foot of the Thandol Span. Osvaldir knew what such a gesture was: both an honor and a test. The Wetlands were ravaged and ripe for attack in the wake of the Cataclysm. The Forsaken Empire had seized upon the chaos and taken all of Hillsbard and now squatted like a fat, bloated toad on the border of Arathi. The lands bordering the Thando Span, the bridge to two kingdoms, were now the Vanguard's to protect. Osvaldir had attained the rank of Thane of the Vanguard and Lord of the Forgeseat of Dun Modr. His eyes were the watch stations of Dun Algaz and the temporary camp of the Vanguard Retreat, overlooking the shattered Dragonmaw gates leading to the haunted and crumbled keep-city of Grim Batol. His hands were the warriors of the Vanguard, gripping the hammer that brought down destruction to their kingdom. The Vanguard concentrated their efforts on slaying the Dragonmaw that had begun to rally in the wake of Deathwing and who began plaguing the newly formed elven settlements centralized in the Wetlands. The Vanguard had also begun to gird the area against possible depredations from the Horde as Arathi had little in the way of defenses against the encroaching enemy. Osvaldir had turned his strategic and political acumen to use as Thane as he was crowned, and the old dwarf began the resurgence of Dwarven might in the political and domestic regions. It was at this time the Thane had also proposed to Bellsa Stonekin, who had agreed to marry him. The two were wed in a private ceremony in view of their confidants and loved ones as Osvaldir began his rule from the Forgeseat. Reformation of the Wetlands and Rule from the Forgeseat of Dun Modr As Osvaldir's rule progressed, the Thane of the Forgeseat had seen to massive reconstruction efforts of the city of Dun Modr, Menethil harbor, and the Vanguard itself. To quell strife in the north where many would-be human rulers and despots sought to become embattled in their own interests rather than that of the Alliance, the Thane proclaimed a tax on all those who would use the dwarven roads through the Wetlands and the Dwarven-run Alliance port of Menethil. Those who would not pledge portions of their strength to the causes held by the Alliance would be subsequently taxed for using Alliance-protected roadways. Although unpopular with many fringe groups, the taxes not only helped to quell strife within the north, they enabled the Wetlands to gain back some of its former glory and to make necessary reparations to those who had lost so much in the Cataclysm. The Vanguard itself had also changed: The officers had become Generals, capable of leading the growing army of the Three Hammers, and many within its ranks became renowned warriors known amongst all the clans. Osvaldir himself had come to leave the Forgeseat less and less; the mountain of paperwork in his throne room seemed to emulate the white peaks of Dun Morogh. http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Forgeseat_of_Dun_Modr Advisor to the New Thane, and the birth of Lightforge Osvaldir, well into this third century, bore witness as politics became the greater threat to all the Alliance and his dwarves under and beyond the mountain. As the dust from Cataclysm settled for good and all, the old dwarf saw battle with his quill more often than his hammer. Calling his Generals to meeting, Osvaldir relinquished his Thaneship, passing on the mantle to the young, fierce and charismatic Dwaldin Stormbeard who had come to be known as Hand of the Thane of the Forgeseat. Osvaldir installed a small council of six Dwarves, the Hammer and Anvil of the Forgeseat composed of two dwarves of each clan, to rule Dun Modr and protect all the Wetlands in his stead. Satisfied, the old dwarf returned to Ironforge with his wife but hardly settled down. The politics Osvaldir feared had begun to shape and mold many of the heroes of the Alliance, and not for the better. At the head of the controversy were the Church of the Light, the organization Osvaldir had once sworn to protect. A new state of rule had been imposed by the once-charitable clergy whose good works could be seen all over Azeroth. Now, as Osvaldir saw it, the many who paid homage to the Light were bending the knee to the rule of would-be vicars whose rash and convenient temporal interpretation of their edicts would make them kings over whatever the Light touched and commanders of armies that knew no borders. Indignant, the old dwarf began to grumble over interpretation and theology and finally proclaimed that, "Apparently, I'll have to show folks how it's done." Upon this revelation, the dwarf laid down his axe and took up the hammer and the Word of the Light, anointed his beard in holy spirits and beer, and was reborn as Lightforged. Osvaldir saved his preaching for when he was well beyond the cloister and his philosophy of personal autonomy is oft echoed at any council and political meeting the dwarf barges his way into. True to his code the dwarf, despite his political bent and vitriolic banter, is unwavering in his convictions that the Silver Hand remains "a force forged under the edicts of the tenants three which have tempered wisdom and judgement." Forgoing titles and rank besides knight of the Forge Fire and Shield Brother of the Vanguard, he took to the battlefield with renewed spirits and served with distinction. Presently Lightforged, despite his age, remains a force to be reckoned with though he fights his battles more within the political arena than on the front lines. An implacable foe and a loyal, if demanding friend Osvaldir continues to serve the Vanguard and the Alliance proper. At times jovial, at times curmudgeon and nearly always irreverent, Osvaldir has an unusual reputation as a confounding negotiator and twister of words and often uses stereotypes against himself and the dwarven race to his advantage in negotiations, masquerading as a drunken lout. In truth, the old dwarf is savvy and his mind quick. Often detesting small talk, Osvaldir loves to engage and be engaged with conversations of a political and wartime nature and is a lover of philosophy and rhetoric. While the days of as sober, somber , shy, and silent dwarf are all but over, Osvaldir often keeps his own council as he wanders the political arenas of the many races, congregating in Stormwind's halls of power most regularly. His wit, while as scathing as a blast of bellows-heat from a forge, is often reserved for fools in those halls, who Osvaldir more than seems to enjoy turning into his own personal court jesters. Despite his love of all things verbose, Osvaldir can be as blunt as a hammer stroke and often forgets his humor can largely be misconstrued as insult, a fact that often makes some relations of his as cold as the snows of Dun Morogh. Of late, Osvaldir's growing dislike of orthodox religion is turning to outright contempt. Decrying many of the practices of the current Bishoprics as "lamentable political grand-standings that attempt to usurp the sanctity of the Light's philosophy, turning its observers into a band of kneeling fops paying homage to self-serving fools," the old dwarf's stance has gone beyond outspoken. Osvaldir has begun to turn away from the clergy he once swore to protect to demonstrate his disdain of their current practices which he feels have betrayed the core precepts of the Light; the ability to morally self govern ones actions by observance of the tenants three. The Red Portal Opens Upon the word the portal was active once more, Osvaldir has anointed his beard and hefted his great mace once more. He knew well the threats that portal could produce, and set his affairs in order with alacrity. This was a reckoning. That gate has brought destruction and death down like a hammer blow on all Azeroth and he would welcome whatever it brought forth this time with grim determination and fiery zeal. Resignation Once Thane returned, Osvaldir and Dwaldin seemed to clash constantly, disagreeing consistently on practices, direction, and protocol. Upon the death of Hagden Shadowhide, the last of the fellowship of the Old Guard, dwarves who had seen centuries of life on and off the battle-field and remember the great war of the three clans, Osvaldir contemplated his place and decided upon resignation. At his confidant's funeral, Osvaldir removed the longest of his beard locks adorned with the medals he kept nearest his heart and set them beside Shadowhide's tomb. As the order was re-united on Azeroth, Foghas Lightbeard attained the rank of General of Stone, the portal laid in ruins, and Dwaldin Stormbeard established his thane-ship and exercised his rights proper, Osvaldir put up his mace after centuries of service to retire with his wife Bellsa and her adopted ward, Tyrganis. Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:The First Regiment Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Lightforged Clan Category:The Northdale Regiment Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers